You're Late
by Kari Ayam
Summary: Kau terlambat!


Yuna menggeliat dan membuka matanya perlahan. Mengerjab beberapa kali lalu menguap. Sambil mengumpulkan kesadaran, ia mengedarkan pandangan kesekeliling ruangan.

Yuna ingat, ia menunggu kekasihnya yang masih bekerja semalam. Sambil menonton DVD yang baru ia beli diruang tamu apartemen kekasihnya. Ia menyimpulkan kalau dirinya tertidur karena terlalu lelah menunggu semalaman. Tapi, jika benar begitu, maka seharusnya Yuna terbangun di sofa. Bukannya diranjang.

Gadis itu menggeliat lagi, masih sambil berbaring dan berusaha mengingat-ingat –kalau-kalau ia sendiri yang berjalan saat tidur-. Saat itulah dia menyadari sebuah tangan besar yang melingkar diperutnya.

Yuna menoleh kekiri. Mendapati seorang pria berkacamata tertidur pulas disampingnya. Sambil terkekeh ia mengubah posisi berbaringnya pelan-pelan, takut membangunkan pria disampingnya.

'Ah, ia pasti lupa melepas kacamatanya'

Salah satu tangan diulurkannya, hendak melepaskan kacamata yang membingkai mata pria itu. Tapi ia menarik lagi tangannya.

Iris olive-nya memperhatikan wajah pria itu, menelusuri lekuk wajah sang pria. Bentuk rahang yang tegas itu. Kelopak mata yang menutupi iris zambrud yang sangat disukainya. Wajah orang yang sangat dicintainya. Tanpa sadar segaris senyum terlukis diwajah cantiknya.

"Sampai kapan mau menatapku begitu-nanodayo?"

Pria itu membuka matanya, memperlihatkan iris zambrud yang sejak tadi tersembunyi. Yuna yang terkejut segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan bangun.

"Mou~ Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?"

Menyisir rambutnya kebelakang dengan tangan dan menggembungkan pipinya.

"Sudah, berkali-kali malah. Tapi kau tidak mau bangun juga nanodayo", jawabnya datar.

"Masa? Memangnya jam berapa kau pulang?"

"Empat"

Pria bersurai hijau lumut itu bangun dan duduk dipinggir ranjang. Melepaskan kacamata yang lupa dilepasnya saat tidur.

"Tuhkan! Padahal kau sudah janji sebelumnya, akan pulang cepat", tukasnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Aku tahu, tapi…"

"Kau selalu saja mencari-cari alasan"

Yuna memasang wajah kesal. Kedua tangannya meremas-remas bantal sekuat yang ia bisa. Pria bermarga Midorima itu menghela nafas, tangan kanan memijat pangkal hidungnya.

"Yuna, dengar dulu. Aku…"

Belum juga Midorima menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sebuah bantal dilempar dengan kencang mengenai wajah tampannya. Si pelaku menatapnya tajam dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Shin-kun menyebalkan!"

Melangkah kesal keluar ruangan, meninggalkan Midorima yang hanya bisa terdiam.

Yuna tidak biasanya bersikap kekanakan seperti itu. Gadis itu sendiri tahu Midorima sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai dokter bedah. Midorima sering kali mendapat panggilan mendadak dari rumah sakit dihari liburnya, atau harus membatalkan janji kencan mereka. Seingat pria itu, yuna tidak pernah sampai merajuk walau ia merasa keberatan. Bukankah Yuna selalu mendukung karirnya itu? Seharusnya ia yang paling mengerti 'kan?

Pria yang menjadi _shooting guard_ di tim basket sekolahnya dulu itu, memasang kacamatanya kembali. Lalu bangkit dan menyusul gadis itu.

Yuna sibuk membereskan barang-barangnya –hendak pulang- sehingga tidak menyadari kehadiran pria itu. Ia baru sadar akan kehadiran Midorima saat pria itu menahan salah satu tangannya. Mendongak untuk memberi tatapan tajam lainnya sambil berusaha melepaskan cengkraman pria itu.

"Kau aneh hari ini. Ada apa nodayo?"

Ia masih mencengkram tangan gadis itu. Yuna mendengus kesal sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kau sudah janji mau pulang jam lima sore", ucapnya lirih. Ia tidak lagi berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman pria itu.

"Maaf soal itu. Seperti yang kubilang tadi, ada pasien yang membutuhkanku"

Midorima melepaskan cengkramannya. Mengusap pelan kepala gadis itu.

"Aku juga membutuhkanmu tahu! Kau juga tidak menghubungiku sama sekali!", tukasnya sembari menepis tangan pria itu. Tatapan yang sebelumnya terlihat marah itu kini melunak.

"Soal itu… ponselku kehabisan baterai dan aku lupa dimana menaruh chargernya", ucapnya sambil membetulkan posisi kacamata yang melorot. Yuna mendelik kesal, sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas.

"Karena itu, biar kuperbaiki kencan kita yang batal kemarin nanodayo"

Walaupun ia mengatakan hal itu dengan suara normal, ia mengalihkan tatapannya kesudut ruangan untuk menghindari tatapan sang kekasih. Mau tak mau Yuna terkekeh melihat sikap _tsun_ Midorima yang menurutnya menggemaskan. Apalagi saat telinga pria itu menjadi merah karena kekehan gadis itu.

"Pftt, _tsun",_ ucapnya sambil menahan tawa.

"B-berisik"

Lagi-lagi gadis itu terkekeh, membuat pria bersurai hijau itu semakin salah tingkah. Yuna berhenti menggoda pria itu dan menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia meraih tasnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam benda berwarna cream itu, memberikannya pada si pria.

"Apa ini?"

"Aku sangat kesal karena tidak bisa merayakan ulang tahunmu kemarin. Padahal aku sudah menyiapkan hadiah dan kue!"

"…"

"Sudah kuduga, kau pasti lupa tanggal ulang tahunmu sendiri. Shin-kun bodoh! Haha"

Yuna tertawa sementara pria itu terdiam sambil menatap kotak berpita hijau ditangannya. Midorima memang tidak begitu peduli dengan tanggal kelahirannya. Lagipula ia memang tidak suka merayakan ulang tahun. Tidak seperti Yuna yang menganggap hari ulang tahun adalah hari yang paling special dalam setahun, dan paling bersikeras membuat pesta ulang tahun untuknya –walaupun mereka hanya merayakannya berdua-. Pantas saja kemarin Takao –rekannya- terus-terusan mengganggunya seharian. Dan itu menjelaskan sikap kekanakan Yuna beberapa saat yang lalu. Mungkin gadis itu kecewa karena rencananya gagal.

Midorima melepaskan pita hijau yang menghiasi kotak itu sebelum membuka pembungkus dan melihat isinya. Sebuah jam tangan.

" _Lucky item_ Cancer minggu ini, loh!"

Yuna menjulurkan lidahnya setelah mengatakan hal itu. Ia hanya asal bicara sebenarnya. Berbeda dengan Midorima yang tidak pernah lupa mengecek oha-asa, Yuna tidak terlalu mempercayai hal-hal semacam itu.

"Lucu sekali. _Lucky item_ -ku minggu ini harusnya kacamata", ujarnya sambil membetulkan posisi kacamatanya.

Yuna ber-oh ria sambil bertepuk tangan. _Minggu ini lucky itemnya normal,_ pikirnya.

Gadis itu tidak bisa menahan bibirnya untuk tidak tersenyum lebar saat Midorima memasang jam itu pada pergelangan tangan kanannya. Sedangkan pria itu sudah memalingkan wajahnya lagi.

 _Dasar tsun!_

"Ini bagus"

Suaranya terkesan datar, malah seperti tidak niat. Tapi kali ini pria itu tidak memalingkan wajahnya lagi dan menatap lurus iris almond gadis itu. Membuat Yuna balas menatapnya –masih sambil tersenyum-.

Tiba-tiba saja pria itu meletakkan kedua tangannya dipinggang gadis itu dan menariknya mendekat. Memperkecil jarak diantara mereka.

"Shin…-kun?"

Perlahan namun pasti, pria itu mendekatkan wajah mereka. Semakin dan makin dekat. Tanpa sadar Yuna memejamkan matanya saat hidung mereka mulai bersentuhan. Midorima mengecup sekilas bibir tipis itu, membuat wajah gadisnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Terima kasih"

"Eh?"

"Dan maaf karena pulang terlambat"

Wajah pria itu jelas-jelas tidak kalah merahnya. Membuat jantung Yuna berdetak sangat kencang, walaupun gadis itu justru terkekeh dan kembali mengejeknya ' _tsun'._ Tapi sebelum gadis itu menyelesaikan tawanya, pria itu membungkamnya dengan ciuman lainnya.

Rasanya belum terlalu terlambat kalau mereka mau merayakannya sekarang, kan?

* * *

 **End.**

* * *

Oke ini maksa banget… :"3

Ngetiknya nge-maso gegara kena writerblock (hiks)

Btw menurut author, Midorima yang lagi tsun itu manis banget yaa *senyam-senyum gaje*. Tadinya pengen dibuat Midorima x fem!Takao, tapi yaah… saya lebih suka masukin para OC saya hehehe, maaf kalau mengecewakan kalian~

Dan rasanya Midorima cocok sama Yuna yang sifatnya dewasa tapi bisa jadi kekanakan juga disaat yg bersamaan, dan ditambah jail sedikit biar makin fuwa-fuwa/?, pas bagian Midorima kambuh Tsunnya. Yaah begitulah pokoknya~ hehehe~

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review yaa! *emoticon kedip-kedip ganjen*

See you next stories~


End file.
